


Friskertale-A lost timeline

by IcyAda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAda/pseuds/IcyAda
Summary: Chara turns to you. "Why are we back here?" she asks before smirking "Oh, did you find my surprise Frisk? How did you like it?"Also if u dont read the notes section like me.....1. this WILL be a fic where I give a defined gender (and the pronouns that come with it) to both Frisk and Chara. I realize it is popular to a lot of people to have Frisk and Chara as neutral genders but to me the sprites of both from the game look feminine (if not tomboyish) thus they will always be female to me.2. The ending will be bittersweet if not sad so if you can't handle it then sorry. The reason being is that, inspired by the cannon concept of Human-Monster fusion (much like I'm sure Fusiontale and Glitchtale were) this will be my Undertale OC's origin story. Of which I've never imagined a happy ending for. So again, sorry. (I'm not sure if I'll write anymore beyond this. It depends on how much people like this one)3. If I don't write anymore for Ole Frisker I wanted to say that I consider this AU seperate from all others but with "copies" of other AUs attached (much like how you can make copies of files on your computers since cannon is a video game that started out on your pc) so yeah





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this WILL be a fic where I give a defined gender (and the pronouns that come with it) to both Frisk and Chara. I realize it is popular to a lot of people to have Frisk and Chara as neutral genders but to me the sprites of both from the game look feminine (if not tomboyish) thus they will always be female to me. 
> 
> 2\. The ending will be bittersweet if not sad so if you can't handle it then sorry. The reason being is that, inspired by the cannon concept of Human-Monster fusion (much like I'm sure Fusiontale and Glitchtale were) this will be my Undertale OC's origin story. Of which I've never imagined a happy ending for. So again, sorry. (I'm not sure if I'll write anymore beyond this. It depends on how much people like this one)
> 
> 3\. If I don't write anymore for Ole Frisker I wanted to say that I consider this AU seperate from all others but with "copies" of other AUs attached (much like how you can make copies of files on your computers since cannon is a video game that started out on your pc) so yeah

Darkness.

Familiar, encroaching.....Black as the **HATE** established in your **SOUL** since your first **RESET**.

This was not that blackness though, not the negativity of **HATE**. More the comforting kind you feel when you are engrossed in the memory of Asriel and Chara's first meeting.

If you strain your ears you can make out the words now.

_I__It_ _sounds_ _like_ _it_ _came_ _from_ _over__ here__..._ -✋︎💧︎😐︎… (-isk…)

Wait....what was that? After some thought you decide to  disregard it, You aren't sure what it was, most likely some of your own thoughts that you don't pay attention to during these moments, it happens sometimes. You are, however,  content to have this moment in  Chara's memories to yourself. You are so  tired .

_Oh!_ _You've_ _fallen_ _down,_ _haven't_ _you... __Are__ you __okay?_ ....

You get a sense now that it isn't your thoughts  interrupting the memories, someone is here with you and they're being quite  rude . You hear a  soft sigh

_Here__, __get_ _up__... Chara, __huh?_ _That's_ _a_ _nice_ _name__._ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎ (Child)

The voice is coming in clearer now, you think you might recognize it now but you just want to finish the memory.

_M__y_ _n__a__-_ **F****☼︎****i****💧︎****k! (Frisk!)**

Well that was  rude , but yes, you do know who it is. The one not even the  River Person dared to speak of. W.D Gaster a.k.a  “The Man who speaks in Hands” . You've encountered  him several times before. You know  he watches everything that goes on and you suspect  he's coming now to talk to you about the constant  **RESETS** . You don't want to talk about that........ demon . Just thinking of  her makes you just as weary as all the  **RESETS** have.

Your  Determination is waning.

You feel  his presence next to you and feel a skeletal mess of a hand come to rest on your forehead.

“ Child , I have been watching you”  his voice is gentle and confirms what you already knew.

You can tell  he is making an effort to speak the common language you can understand rather than in  his species' natural font.  Sans , before your second  Genocide  route explained saying that  Wingdings , which  Gaster was named after, was the natural language of the Skeletons. They were all capable of developing their own unique language, most developed their 'fonts' as they called them, around the common language that the rest of the monsters and the humans used but when speaking to each other in privacy they used  Wingdings . Refocusing, you sense  he was waiting for you to pay attention.

“Yes I have been watching and I sense your Determination fading........tell me, Chara has been forcing RESETs, yes?” he says gently.

You don't want to admit it but  you nod  your head a bit, confirming  his assumption.  His next words floor  you.

“What if I were to offer you a way to be rid of that demon for good?” he asks.

You can scarcely believe it, as  you nod  your head a bit almost as if  your body is moving on its own, but.........for the first time in a very.......very long time  you are filled with an emotion beyond the  apathy  you 've been feeling for the last hundred  RESETs .

** _*_ ** ** _You_ ** ** _ are filled with......_ ** ** _H_ ** ** _O_ ** ** _P_ ** ** _E_ ** ** _._ ** ** _._ ** ** _._ **

Your HOPE turns to half fear as you feel his goopy form fall on you. You never did well restrained. But then you realize he's not trying to restrain. You feel his magic and stronger Determination start to sink into the nearly empty vessel that is your soul.

Despite being terrified you wonder what he's doing. That's when the terror really starts. It's not really harming you much though you do have the sensation of a needle injecting something into your chest. It's more that he is sharing his memories with you. What awful memories they are too.

_ A beautiful, yellow-blue-eyed, feminine skeleton kissing  _ _ him _ _ good-bye, before following Asgore off to war leaving  _ _ him  _ _ to care for their sons...  _ _ * _ **You** ** have a sense that he never sees her again.**

_Watching __his__ sons grow up among the trouble with the Prince and Princess, __*_**the sense of loneliness is overwhelming as is ****his** **HATE**** for the Human's who took his Beloved, the Prince, and even one of their own kind.**

_Letting __his__ work overtake caring for them with Asgore being dragged down briefly by the same __HATE__ that plagued __him__, __*_**You**** feel ****his**** regrets crawling on ****your** **back**

_Sans__ vanishing with his younger brother to Snowdin,_ ***The regret is worse than the loneliness**

_ Throwing  _ _ him _ _ self into  _ _ his _ _ work like never before instead of looking for them, scorning Asgore for going back on his  _ _ HATE _ _ .......  _ _ * _ **mistakemistakemistake!**

_ Sans _ _ returning, feeling a brief sense of relief before realizing how  _ _ angry his _ _ son was with  _ _ him _ _ ......  _ _ * _ **failurefailurefailure!**

***The ** **accident** **, the observations that were slowly driving ** **him** ** insane for lack of ability to ** ** _do_ ** ** anything, then the plan. Oh yes, the glorious plan that was so bat s*** insane that it just HAD to work.**

Among the flood of memories  you can feel  your own memories opening to  him ,  you hope  he isn't too disgusted with  you .

As the memories started coming faster, all the little details of  Gaster 's life  you feel the sleeping  darkness  attached to your soul creep up on  you  to see what’s going on . With a scream of furry and pain echoing through  your head  you feel something get wrenched painfully away from  you .

***It caused so much pain that ** **you** ** feel ** **your** ** soul shatter, the darkness of oblivian takes you.0**


	2. Stars is who now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Stars? Also whats the River person mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only sucky thing about posting it here is that I can'd color code certain things. Google Docs lets me, but I can't do it anywhere else =/
> 
> Ah I'll post the link here so ppl can see the color coding if they want
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LrmIxzS3NXz22qvS8TjjJvcB6bhaIirDl76B6YFnvF4/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Also for those that don't I'm still posting here, It'll just be slower and u won't be able to see the secrets untill I post the last chapter with them in it

Unbelievable  pain , that's all they remember. What caused it? They didn't know......they could only just barely remember their name. Opening their eyes they are faced with a hole far above them. They sit up and look around. They're in a bed of flow-- that's right, they Fell...........that didn't feel right though........they are unsure why.

Spotting a door down the hall they walk to it and through, stopping on the other side. Sitting there watching them silently was a flower.......with a face.....what the h-e double hockey sticks? Wait.....you know him.

“Have you finally gone off the deep end  ***;@%@** ? (Chara) What did you do?” he asks in frustration.

What? He was trying to say their name there obviously but all they heard was static, and why did they think of this flower as a 'he'? It had no discernable gender, far as they could tell.

“I don't know what you mean” they say rubbing their head in frustration “Who even are you? Who am I for that matter?”

The flower blinked once then twice all when staring at them blankly and then a sinister smirk crossed his face and he replied “This is interesting, the high and mighty  **#=%&^%^$$ (murderess)** has gone and lost her memory. I do hope you don't run into trouble. That would be just devastating”.

With a cackle he seemed to get swallowed up by the ground just as a goat like monster....... _ mom, their befuddled mind provided...... _ came through the door on the other side of the room. Upon seeing them though the goat monster stopped her eyes getting wide with shock and strangely.....was that delight they saw?

“ ***;@%@** ?” the goat monster rasped her eyes filling with sudden tears “I-Is that really you my child?”

“W-Who are you? S-Stay away from me!” They stutter squeezing their eyes shut and curl up into a fetal position.

Their heart is beating wildly and they are pretty sure the monster can hear it. Something else is thrumming through them though. On hearing footsteps edging closer to them, that something else breaks free. With a loud screech and what sounded like a croak the room fell silent once again.

The feeling seemed to calm itself and they opened their eyes. There was no sign of the monster, only a large pile of dust resting on the ground where the monster had stood. The sight of the pile seemed to calm them further and deep in their soul they felt, more then heard, 5 dings and with them some memories returned to them, they frowned and then moved onto the next room.

Their newly returned memories told them this was the room that had a puzzle in it, a puzzle they knew by heart now. Solving it quickly allowed them to move onto the next room.

Oddly this room they are pretty sure is meant to be where the last one is. They are unsure what has happened to do this but they approach the stairs anyways. Seeing the bright yellow star at the base of the stairs, they barely notice the eerie music as they touch it, the feeling it grants fills them with **Determination**.

  
  


**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**| ** **|**

**|** ***;@%@** **LV 5 3:25** **|**

**| ** **Ruins – E-tra-*e** **|**

**| ** **|**

**| ** **File saved.** **|**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  


The rest of the Ruins seemed to have nothing to offer beyond several monsters. The strange feeling in them caused them to panic around monsters until, room by room everything became quiet. Along the way they discovered a faded ribbon and a toy knife. They also noticed that with each monster's disappearance, they get more memories back. Mostly just memories on the monster's weak points though encountering the ghost Napstablook brought back a few more significant memories.

Like the fact that 'they' are actually a 'she', that she had a partner. That worried her a bit, her partner shared a body with her but she hadn't heard a peep from them since before the RESET, usually they'd be sobbing in the back of their head by now......

'If only I could remember what happened' she thought just as she came upon a small house. The sight of it forced her to pause as more memories slammed into her.

' _ Okay,  _ ** _*;@%@_ ** _ , are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH!! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!' _

_ ''Howdy,  _ ** _*;@%@_ ** _ ! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee. What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK.' _

Slowly she walked inside, the area smelled of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. A small smirk crossed her face. 'I may not have all of her memories but I certainly had enough' she pondered. Wandering into the kitchen she took her toy knife and cut herself a slice of the pie sitting there then stored it in her inventory and proceeded downstairs and out of the ruins. Before she could exit them completely however an annoyance stopped her.

“ ***;@%@** ” the flower from before exclaimed, popping up out of the ground.

“ Asriel” she said in a monotone, interrupting him “I cannot understand my name, All I hear when you try to say it is static, and it is glitched on my SAVE screen. I have no memory of it either, I assume that the right memory will present itself eventually, restoring my name to me. Until then call me  Stars “

“ Alright” Flowey said with a slight dip of his head “It's been awhile since we've encountered a new situation. Ready to have our fun?”

Newly dubbed  Stars  smirked, and with a nod said “Yes, Let's go”

She spotted a SAVE star as she passed Flowey. Walking over to it she touched it then turned and headed out of the Ruins door with Flowey grabbed on and wrapped around her.

***Walking out of the Ruins at the prospect of something new on the horizon fills ** **her** ** with Determination**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**|** **|**

**|** ***;@%@****LV 6 10:00** **|**

**|** **Ruins – E{!t ** **|**

**|** **|**

**| ** **File saved. ** **|**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  


=================================================================================

  
  


On the River near Snowdin the River Person pauses in their rowing and looked towards the direction of the Ruins

“Tra lala......how troublesome, The End comes as the **Stars** descend. My replacement will be here soon, I must prepare them.....................Tra lala” they sing softly as they continue rowing to their next destination.


End file.
